How to Be a Heartbreaker
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy Rose was fed up with getting her heartbroken repeatedly so she decided to change herself. Now, years later, Amy is the biggest heartbreaker Station Square has seen. Amy doesn't allow herself to fall in love and she has been enjoying her life since that decision. However, will things change when a certain dark hedgehog starts showing interest in her? To Love or to Break Hearts?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. **_

_(A/N): Inspired by Mariana and the Diamonds, "How to be a Heartbreaker." Now, before any of you get on your high horses and call Amy a slut in this story, just think for a moment, men are constantly praised for their ability to get many women, why can't women? Now, Enjoy:)_

* * *

_**This is how to be a heartbreaker**_

_**We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player**_

"Come back here, my Sonikku!" 16-year-old Amy Rose yelled out as she chased after her true love.

"God damn it, Amy! Would you just leave me alone?!" Sonic snapped turning around to face the pink hedgehog. Amy was taken aback and stared back at Sonic with hurt in her eyes. "I don't like you like that! I want to be left alone, can't you just do that? God! You're such an annoying little brat!" Sonic yelled as Amy's eyes filled with tears. Sonic's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Ames, I'm sorry I didn't—"Sonic didn't get to finish because Amy turned around and started running away in tears. "Ames!" Sonic called out but Amy continued to run away.

'_What was I thinking? Of course Sonic isn't interested in me. I'm just a stupid brat!' _Amy thought as she continued to run home. Amy ran into her house and slammed the door shut.

"I just loved him. I loved him." Amy muttered as she sobbed and collapsed on the ground.

'_What did I do wrong? What did I do?'_ Amy thought as she sobbed against her floor. Amy remained on her floor crying for an hour straight before she got up to go to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. Her quills were in disarray, dried tears stuck on her face, mascara stains, and dried mucus. Amy cried more as she looked at herself. She was such a wreck.

"That's it." Amy said when she stopped crying. Amy stared back at herself in the mirror with a new look of determination on her face. "No more pathetic Amy Rose." Amy said.

_**Five Years Later**_

_**Rule #1: Have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta to be the first to run**_

Glares and sneers from women were currently aimed at one particular hedgehog as they waited outside of a club. Her legs went on for miles and only seemed to go on farther because of the tall black pumps she was rocking and the tight, black shirt that had women hissing 'slut' under their breath. Her hips were nice and round while her waist remained slim. Long quills flowed passed her shoulders in sensual waves and emerald eyes were framed with long black eyelashes.

"Hey Amy," The bouncer said as Amy Rose flashed her bright white smile.

"Thanks Derek." Amy said before entering the club. Amy waved her fingers at the jealous women as she entered her best friend's club. Amy traveled up to the VIP section feeling the stares of men on her as she walked.

"Amy Rose! Finally!" Rouge the Bat exclaimed as Amy smiled at her friend.

"I should be saying that to you! Nice to see you without Brice in your arms." Amy said referring to Rouge's two-month-old son. Rouge and Knuckles had gotten married two years ago and just had their first child. Knuckles was in the club, but he was with Sonic and Silver somewhere else. Blaze had to bail tonight because she was called into a mission for G.U.N, Tails was babysitting with Cream, and of course, Shadow doesn't like clubs.

"You can thank Cream for that. She volunteered to babysit." Rouge said as Amy laughed.

"That won't last long. She's almost 21 you know." Amy said as Rouge waved her hand dismissively.

"I missed seeing the heartbreaker in action." Rouge smirked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Only learned from the best." Amy said as Rouge laughed.

_**Flashback—5 Years Ago**_

_Amy stood outside of Rouge's apartment nervously. She knocked on the door and waited for Rouge to answer. Rouge opened the door and looked surprised to see Amy._

"_Why hello Amy, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?" Rouge asked crossing her arms. _

"_I need help." Amy said. _

"_With?" Rouge asked._

"_I want to learn how to not be hurt by guys." Amy said as Rouge smirked. _

"_Come in, Amy." Rouge said as Amy smiled gratefully. "The most important thing I can tell you now is: don't let your feelings become involved. Don't let your feelings be the one steering when you're meeting guys." Rouge said as she sat across from Amy. _

"_I…but…but what about love?" Amy asked. _

"_Amy, let the guy be the one to tell you he loves you. Don't even show interest in him if he isn't going to show interest in you. I've suffered enough heartbreaks to know when a guy is worth it and when he is not." Rouge said as Amy nodded. "I'm not teaching you how to fall in love. I'm teaching you how to be a heartbreaker." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since then Amy has been known as the biggest heartbreaker. Bigger than Rouge ever was. Amy didn't let herself have any relationships and never dated a guy for more than a month. Especially after a serious relationship Amy had with a guy, but got cheated on. The sweet Rose grew thorns and didn't let her heart be put on display. Amy ditched her sweet and cheerful demeanor for a flirty and 'innocent' one. She reeled guys in and quickly kicked them out of the door when she was done with them. Amy wasn't a slut like many people thought she was. Yeah, she had a healthy sex life, but she didn't put herself into situations that may cause damage to her health. Also, Amy doesn't have a vendetta against every man on the planet. She just doesn't want to get her heartbroken again. Besides, it's not like the men that seek her want a monogamous relationship.

"I spy with my little eye a brown fox checking you out." Rouge said to Amy. Rouge and Amy had moved to the bar and were sipping their drinks.

"Specks?" Amy asked before turning around.

"Seems to be about as tall as Knuckles. Not too built thought, but not out of shape. Easy on the eyes and doesn't look like a total sleaze-ball." Rouge said as Amy turned around. He tipped his glass towards her and Amy smiled flirtatiously at him. Amy turned back around and sipped her vodka cranberry.

"T-minus two minutes before I receive a drink from him." Amy said as Rouge smirked.

"Ladies!" Knuckles exclaimed as he walked over to his wife with Sonic and Silver.

"Got a prospect for Amy." Rouge said as Knuckles wiggled his eyebrows to Amy.

"Get it, Rose. Work that magic." Knuckles said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"I would totally like to take credit for this." Sonic said as Amy shook her head. It was shocking for Sonic when he first saw Amy after what was now dubbed, "Rouge's Masterpiece."

_**Flashback—4 Years Ago**_

"_So, why am I here?" Sonic asked as he stood in Tails' workshop. _

"_Rouge has something big to show us." Knuckles said._

"_Your girlfriend is crazy." Silver said as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders not really disagreeing. _

"_All right, all right, stop your complaining. I would like to reveal the brand new, Amy Rose." Rouge said as she finally walked out of Tails' garage. Cream clapped happily as Blaze just smiled next to her. The sounds of heels were heard and soon Rouge opened the door to reveal Amy. Everybody's mouths dropped as Amy entered the room. She was wearing sky-high red heels and blue skinny jeans. Amy had a loose white, chiffon top and a black blazer with rolled up sleeves. Amy's quills were grown out now and laying straight and her eyes shined with the light amount of makeup applied. _

"_Oh my God!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy laughed. _

"_Amy you look amazing!" Cream exclaimed before running over to hug her friend. _

"_Wow, Babe, this has to be your masterpiece." Knuckles said putting his arm around Knuckles' waist. _

"_I like to think so." Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes. _

"_Amy, if you weren't such a good friend. I would have been all over you." Sonic said as Amy shook her head. _

"_I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Amy said as Sonic just smirked. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic and Amy are actually best friends now and have no resentment towards each other. Sonic apologized for being a prick and Amy apologized for stalking him.

"Excuse, this drink is compliments of the gentleman down to the bar." The bartender said as Amy smirked. Amy turned and held her glass up as the fox smiled back at her.

"All right, let's go. We might be cramping her style." Silver said as Amy laughed lightly. The rest of the gang left Amy as she waited for her new conquest.

"We have to stop meeting this way." The brown fox said as he slid into Rouge's former seat.

"I don't think I've met you before." Amy said as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Well, that's an incredible injustice. My name is Jackson." The fox introduced as Amy shook his hand and smiled up at him.

"Amy Rose." Amy said as Jackson smiled at her. "I have to say Jackson, you're not my usual type." She said leaning her chin on the back of her palm.

"Oh?" Jackson said. "And what is your type?" Jackson asked leaning closer. Amy smiled and got off her chair. Amy looked up at him through her lashes and ran her hand across her chest as she walked to the opposite side of him.

"Passionate." Amy whispered into his ear before walking away from him and slinking into the dancing crowd. Amy turned around and moved her way through the dancing crowd before finding a nice spot. She turned and saw Jackson following her. Amy began to dance by swaying her hips back and forth sensually and moving her arms to the beat of the music.

"How passionate are we talking?" Jackson asked winding his arm around Amy's waist and bringing her closer to him. They both began to dance to the song "Rum and Raybans" by Sean Kingston and remained in close perimeters of each other. After a few songs Amy removed herself from Jackson. Amy waved her fingers flirtatiously at Jackson before disappearing in the crowd. Jackson smirked before removing himself from the crowd. Amy stood against a wall as Jackson approached her. Amy bit her lip and smirked as Jackson placed his hands on the wall and on either side of her.

"You sure know how to drive a guy crazy." Jackson breathed against her neck as she smirked.

"Isn't that the point?" Amy asked back before Jackson kissed her. Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Jackson dragged her out of the club and to his car as Amy giggled.

_**Rule #4 Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more **_

The next morning, Amy got dressed and left Jackson's apartment leaving no trace of her presence there. Amy didn't do "Walk of Shames" and simply strutted her way out of Jackson's building looking just as good as she did last night.

"Amy wait!" Amy turned around to see Jackson run after her. "Is there way I can see you again?" Jackson asked once he caught up with Amy.

"Sorry babe, it was fun, but I'm not one for monogamy." Amy said brushed her hand against his arm.

"I can change that." Jackson said seriously as Amy just smiled.

"No you can't. Trust me, Jackson. You don't want a girl like me. I may look innocent, but I'm far from it. You'll find a nice girl one day. That girl isn't me." Amy said before kissing his cheek and walking away. Amy entered her apartment and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Amy put a light amount of makeup on and threw her quills into a high ponytail. It was Monday and Amy had a particular job that didn't require all her time and for her to leave her home. She keeps that job a secret though. No one, not even Rouge, knows what it is. It does pay her well though. There was a knock on the door and Amy got up to answer it.

"Shadow?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Hey," Shadow said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Sonic told me to meet him here…?" Shadow asked looking at her confused.

"Well, Sonic isn't here." Amy said as Shadow frowned.

"I'll guess I go then…" Shadow said putting his hands in his pockets and turning to leave.

"Shadow," Amy said leaning on her doorway. "Do you want breakfast?" Amy asked.

"It's all right, Rose. You don't—"Amy interrupted Shadow by dragging him into her apartment. Shadow and Amy had a…_unique _relationship. They would talk to each other here and there, but Amy really liked those conversations. Shadow rarely spoke and only talked when he felt like his opinion was needed. Amy was interested in Shadow…in a totally non-romantic way. Amy, like previously stated, didn't do relationships and she's never seen Shadow in a relationship or even go out on a date. The two of them wouldn't even mesh well. But Amy appreciated the friendship that they have.

"Omelet?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. Amy took that as a yes and began prepping for two omelets. "How are you, Shadow?" Amy asked as she chopped peppers.

"All right, you Rose?" Shadow asked as he sat down at the table she had in her kitchen.

"Can't complain." Amy said throwing the peppers into the pan. "Still not dating?" Amy asked smirking at him. Shadow rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair. "C'mon Shadow, you're a good-looking guy. Girls like the whole 'bad guy with a heart of gold' thing." Amy said grabbing the eggs, ham, and cheese from the fridge.

"Heart of gold?" Shadow asked before snorting.

"Whether you like to admit it or not, you have a good heart inside of that tough interior. I've seen it." Amy said chopping the ham. Shadow simply shook his head and didn't respond. "Crap!" Amy said as she held up her finger to see a long cut. Shadow quickly stood up and walked over to her. "Just a cut, no biggie." Amy said as Shadow stood behind her. Amy bent down to get her first aid kit as Shadow just watched her to make sure she didn't hurt herself again.

"Hey Ames! Is Shadow here? I told him to…" Sonic exclaimed walking in and seeing Shadow standing behind Amy with Amy bent over and their pelvises lined up looking like they were doing something not so harmless. "Oh…I guess you two are busy…I'll leave." Sonic said with a smirk as Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy stood up holding a first aid kit and glaring at Sonic.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, perv." Amy said as Sonic snickered.

"Don't get mad at me! It looked like you two…were…you know." Sonic said before wiggling his eyebrows towards Shadow. Shadow shook his head and went to sit back down at the table. "Oo! Breakfast! Do I get some?" Sonic asked.

"I guess…" Amy said as she got more ingredients out. Amy didn't know why, but she was disappointed that Sonic showed up. Amy brushed to feeling off and continued to make breakfast. The three of them sat at the table eating the breakfast Amy had prepared before a question popped into her head.

"Why did you ask Shadow to meet you here?" Amy asked.

"Because I need your guys' help." Sonic said as Amy and Shadow looked at each other confused. "There's this girl—"Amy quickly interrupted him.

"Uh, why are you asking us? I think we're the worst people to ask." Amy said as Shadow nodded agreeing with Amy.

"No! Amy you're all about the flirting game and this girl has shot me down several times. Clearly I need some help. Shadow I need you to scout her out. See what her every day life is, her likes, her dislikes, everything. Don't even say you're too busy because Eggman is died and no 'real' missions have been coming in." Sonic said as Amy just stared at him.

"That's kind of creepy, Sonic. You're asking Shadow to stalk her." Amy said as Sonic sighed.

"You don't know her, Ames! She's playing way too hard to get and she doesn't even let me get one word in before she turns and leaves. When she does let me speak, I end up blurting out some stupid shit." Sonic whined.

"Isn't that how you act all the time?" Shadow quipped as Amy giggled. Sonic glared at him before continuing his plea.

"C'mon guys, I really need help here." Sonic begged.

"What's her name?" Amy asked.

"Violet, but I like to call her Vy." Sonic said dreamily.

"Fine, I'm in." Amy said as Sonic smiled and looked expectantly at Shadow. Shadow sighed and nodded making Sonic shoot out of his chair in excitement.

"Thank you guys so much! You won't regret this!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I already am." Shadow mumbled. A week later Sonic and Shadow were standing in the park waiting for Amy to show up.

"So Shadow…still got the hots for Amy?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Shut up." Shadow said irritation clear in his voice.

"No need to be hostile, Shadow. You are the one who told me." Sonic said.

"I've clearly lost all reasoning." Shadow grumbled.

"Don't be so mad. This could be your chance. You guys are going to be hanging around each other a lot—because of me—and maybe you can finally gain some leeway." Sonic explained.

"She's not into relationships, Sonic." Shadow simply stated.

"You can change that." Sonic sang as Shadow rolled his eyes. The clicking of heels stopped their conversation when they both turned their head to see Amy. Amy was wearing tight, skinny jeans and a white tank top. She had a fitted, black leather jacket and laced up boots with a gold-plated heel.

"Shit." Shadow cursed under his breath as he tried to control his growing emotions.

"All right, so where is Vy?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"Right there." Sonic said pointing to a girl who was sitting on the bench near the playground. Vy was a white fox with long hair and bright lavender eyes. She had a serene smile on her face as she enjoyed the spring air.

"She's pretty." Amy complimented as Sonic smiled. "Go talk to her." Amy said as Sonic's smile dropped.

"W-What do I say?" Sonic stuttered.

"Hi would be a good start." Shadow said as Amy laughed. Sonic rolled his eyes before looking back at Amy.

"C'mon, I freeze up when she begins talking to me." Sonic said as Amy tapped her chin.

"Have you found out anything about her, Shadow?" Amy asked looking up at him.

"Not a lot. I wasn't able to locate her until yesterday." Shadow said as Sonic sighed.

"Let's wait till Shadow finds stuff out then." Sonic said before walking away. Shadow grabbed Sonic by the collar and pulled him back.

"Grow a pair, Sonic. Just go over there and be yourself." Amy said as Sonic sighed.

"All right, I'll go." Sonic said as he turned to make his way over to Vy. Sonic took a few steps before he saw a child run up to Vy's and jump into her lap. Sonic froze as did Shadow and Amy. The child was similar looking to Vy having bright lavender eyes and similar features, but the child had gray hair and fur.

"Mommy!" The child exclaimed before Sonic fainted.

"Oh my God." Amy said slapping her forehead. Shadow shook his head before throwing Sonic over his shoulder and walking out of the park with Amy. Shadow and Amy walked back to Amy's apartment and Shadow dropped Sonic onto Amy's couch. Amy grabbed a glass of water and threw it on Sonic's face.

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! Somebody help me!" Sonic yelled as he failed around on Amy's couch.

"Sonic snap out of it!" Amy yelled as Sonic stopped panicking. "You fainted at the park." Amy said as Sonic looked over to Shadow who nodded.

"S-She has a kid." Sonic stuttered now remembering what happened.

"Does that change your opinion of her?" Amy asked.

"No, but everything makes sense now!" Sonic exclaimed as he sat up quickly. "She doesn't want to date me because she has a kid." Sonic said.

"That is a possibility, but it could be something else." Amy said as Sonic grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Amy! How do I flirt with a mom?" Sonic asked.

"That sounds disturbing on so many levels." Shadow said.

"Sonic, this is serious. This girl isn't looking for a boyfriend. She's looking for a father." Amy said as Sonic put his hands on his chest.

"I can be a father!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow snorted.

"Sonic, I think you should take some time and really think about this." Amy said as Sonic pouted.

"But Amy—"

"Sonic, this is not just another girl. If you date her, her daughter is part of the package." Amy said as Sonic frowned.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Sonic said as Amy nodded gratefully. Sonic eventually left leaving Amy and Shadow alone.

"Did you want to grab something to eat?" Amy asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure," Shadow agreed. "My bike is back at the park though, so can we go there first?" Shadow asked.

"Do I get to ride it?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Behind me of course." Shadow said as Amy followed him excitedly. Once they've arrived to the park Amy smiled up to Shadow. "All right, Rose, hop on." Shadow said as he got on his motorcycle. Amy straddled the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Damn Shadow! Do you always hide these abs?" Amy asked running her hands up and down his abdomen.

"Only a few lucky people get to see it." Shadow said before revving his engine. That comment made Amy think. Did Shadow get girls? Amy never really thought about Shadow dating or even getting girls. Shadow has never told Amy that he went out on a date. Why is Amy thinking about this so much? It's just Shadow. Amy was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Shadow took off down the street. Amy has never felt something so exhilarating in her life. The way the wind blew passed her and her surroundings becoming a big blur of lights was astonishing. Shadow soon slowed down to the restaurant they planned to eat at and killed the engine on his bike.

"That was fun!" Amy exclaimed making Shadow chuckle. "Did you just laugh? I just accomplished the impossible and made Shadow the Hedgehog laughed!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow got off his bike. Shadow helped Amy get off and she took off the helmet before quickly fixing her quills.

"Sshh, I have an important reputation to maintain." Shadow said sarcastically making Amy giggle. They walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated in a booth towards the back. Conversation flowed freely among the two as they ate and shared stories of their past week. Amy was really enjoying herself and was surprised to see how carefree she was being around Shadow. Shadow had always been nice to her and they had brief conversations, but this was different. They talked about everything and anything and there wasn't that underlining feeling of awkwardness. Shadow was a nice guy (even though he doesn't like to admit it) and Amy was finding herself that much more attracted to him. However, Amy quickly squashed that feeling. Amy doesn't do relationships and a relationship with Shadow would be way more complicated than anything she has handled before.

_**Rule #2 Don't get attached to, somebody you can lose**_

"All right, Sonic. She works as a vet and has her own clinic. Her daughter, whose name is Crystal, and her live in the suburbs and her daughter is currently in kindergarten. Vy graduated from Station Square University and the father of Crystal is not in the picture. She likes Starbucks, classic novels, old comedy movies, and chili dogs." Shadow said giving a report on Vy.

"See! We're meant to be together!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do you like classic novels and Starbucks?" Amy asked.

"No…but I could like them!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow shook his head.

"Sonic, it has been two weeks since you found out about her daughter. Are you really sure that you want to pursue this girl?" Amy asked.

"I am, Amy. I really am. She's different from other girls. She makes me feel different." Sonic said making Amy immediately think of Shadow. Amy shook the thought of her head and looked back at Sonic.

"All right, if you're really sure about this…" Amy said.

"I am, Ames." Sonic said. Amy looked over to Shadow who shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get down to business then." Amy said. After hours of teaching Sonic different techniques he wanted to bust through the door to go find her.

"Whoa there," Amy said as Shadow grabbed Sonic. "You're not ready." Amy said.

"What? But…But…what were we doing then?" Sonic whined.

"Practice makes perfect, Sonic." Amy simply said.

"Ah! Fine, I'll come back tomorrow. I'm done for today." Sonic pouted before walking out of Amy's apartment.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Amy asked as she got up from the couch.

"Sure." Shadow said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hold on, let me change." Amy said before walking into her bedroom. Amy washed her face because her eye makeup has been annoying her. Years of mistaking other hedgehogs for Sonic made Amy realized she needed glasses. Amy took her contacts out and put her glasses on. She changed into a tank and some leggings before walking back out. Shadow stared at her as she entered the kitchen and smiled softly.

"What?" Amy asked now subconscious about the way she looked.

"I've never seen you without makeup and glasses." Shadow said.

"And?" Amy asked.

"You look…beautiful." Shadow said making Amy blush.

"Thanks…I'm just going to start cooking now. Feel free to make yourself at home." Amy said before Shadow walked back into the living room. Amy prepared some pasta and sauce before plating everything with some bread and water. Amy walked out to see Shadow standing by her bookshelf holding a picture frame.

"I didn't know you had a picture of us." Shadow said as Amy blushed suddenly embarrassed. "I really don't remember taking this picture." Shadow said as Amy walked over. Amy looked down to see it was a picture of them when Amy just went through "Rouge's Masterpiece." Amy had both her arms wrapped around Shadow's waist and was smiling towards the camera. Shadow had an arm loosely wrapped around Amy's waist and was looking down at Amy with a small smile on his face.

"That was when you came back from the year-long mission. I really missed you when you were gone. Guess I was really excited to see you." Amy said with letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ah, now I remember." Shadow said as he nodded his head. "It was a big surprise to see how much you have changed." Shadow said before looking down at Amy. "You were beautiful nonetheless, still are." Shadow whispered as Amy stared up at him shyly. The tension was thick as Amy and Shadow remained staring at each other. Amy eventually cleared her throat bringing them out of the moment they were sharing.

"Yeah, thank you, dinner is ready." Amy said before rushing back into the kitchen. Shadow placed the picture back on the shelf before sighing heavily. Amy Rose was going to be the death of him. Amy and Shadow ate dinner before Amy cleared the table and put the dishes into the sink. Shadow was standing in the living room as Amy stared at him. "Penny for your thoughts?" Amy asked.

"I want to show you something." Shadow said holding his hand out.

"Um, does this require me to change?" Amy asked as Shadow smiled softly.

"No, you're beautiful. Just c'mon." Shadow said as Amy hesitantly took his hand. Shadow pulled her flushed to his body startling Amy and making her blush. Suddenly a green flash blinded Amy's vision and she clung to Shadow tighter. Amy felt a salty breeze surround her and sand underneath her feet. Amy slowly opened her eyes to see an empty beach with the moon hanging in the sky and shining down on the beach. Amy looked up at Shadow and he smiled softly and pulled away from Amy.

"I found this beach one accident. I was on a mission and had to disappear quickly. I ended up here somehow." Shadow said looking around at the small island with white sand and crystal clear blue water. Amy looked up to see the stars perfectly shining in the sky and the moon illuminating the area.

"This…is beautiful." Amy whispered as she walked towards the water's edge. Shadow was tempted to walk behind her and wrap his arms around her. He just wanted to have her in his arms. She would feel good there. Shadow restrains himself thought because Amy isn't his, no matter how much he wishes she were. Amy pulled her quills out of the ponytail she had them in and her scent reached Shadow's nose. Shadow inhaled deeply before exhaling shakily. Amy turned around held her hand out.

"Dance with me." Amy said as Shadow looked at her confused.

"There isn't any music." Shadow said as Amy slowly walked over to him.

"Imagine some." Amy said. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. They began to move in slow, tiny circles looking at each other. Amy rested her head on Shadow's chest as he put his chin on top of her head. Amy closed her eyes and smiled softly. She liked being in Shadow's arms. She felt safe. She felt at home. Suddenly a beeping noise went off and Amy looked at Shadow confused. Shadow pulled away and looked down at his watch. He pushed a button before the top flipped open.

"I'm sorry…I've been called in for a mission." Shadow said looking down at Amy sadly.

"Don't be, I understand." Amy said smiling softly. She was terribly disappointed though and quickly became angry with herself. She can't let herself become attached to Shadow. She's not going to be in another relationship. She wasn't going to let herself do so.

_**Rule #3 Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat**_

Amy was asleep in front of her computer when Rouge entered her apartment. Rouge looked down at the sleeping hedgehog in confusion. Amy has been MIA for the past three weeks. The last Rouge has heard from her was Amy talking about Shadow taking her to a beach. Again, that was three weeks ago. Rouge walked over to Amy's desk and saw that Amy had a word document open. Rouge leaned over Amy and began reading the words that Amy has typed up. Rouge's eyes widened making Amy shoot up and whip around to see Rouge looking at her in shock. Amy looked back at her computer before turning to look at Rouge with wide eyes.

"Y-You're—You're—"Rouge stuttered as Amy stood up.

"Rouge," Amy said holding her hands up and trying to calm Rouge. "Calm down. It's not a big deal." Amy said as Rouge snorted.

"Not a big deal?! I can't believe I didn't figure this out before!" Rouge exclaimed. Amy sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "I mean, it's right there in the name. You're R.R! Rascal the Rose! I can't believe I couldn't put two and two together!" Rouge yelled.

"To be fair, no one calls me Rosy the Rascal anymore." Amy muttered as Rouge squealed.

"Amy! How could you not tell any of us?! You're the number one author in the world!" Rouge screamed before Amy covered her mouth.

"Would you keep quiet? Yes, I understand that I have written a couple of good novels, but I don't really need the fame. I get paid regardless. The world doesn't know who R.R. is and it should remain that way." Amy said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"'A couple of good books.'" Rouge snorted. "Amy, you're the author of the best-selling series since _Harry Potter_." Rouge said.

"You forgot _Twilight_." Amy said as Rouge scoffed.

"Puh-lease. Decent plot, terrible writing. You actually have a good plot and your writing is amazing! Knuckles and I are obsessed with your books!" Rouge said.

"Knuckles reads my books?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah! Everybody does! Even Shadow!" Rouge said causing Amy to blush. "I can't believe you keep your identity a secret." Rouge said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Like I said, I don't want nor need the fame. I'm happy receiving the fruits of my labor without the sour and spoiled fruit that comes with it." Amy said sitting down on her couch and crossing her legs. "Don't tell anyone, Rouge." Amy said seriously.

"Have it your way." Rouge said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Amy asked.

"You want to go shopping?" Rouge asked as Amy shrugged her shoulders. Shadow was standing on a ledge of a building looking down at the city beneath him. It was now night and Shadow was off work. Shadow's mind was full of high-speed thoughts about everything that has happened the last couple of days. However, all of his thoughts had one common attribute. Amy Rose.

"Hey!" Shadow was brought out of his thoughts and turned to see Sonic walking over to him. "Thought you'd be here." Sonic said walking over to stand next to Shadow.

"I heard you finally got a date with Vy." Shadow commented.

"Yep! I'm really excited." Sonic said as Shadow nodded. "So, any progress with Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Shadow muttered.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. I…" Shadow sighed. "I think I was flirting?" Shadow said uneasily.

"You _think _you were flirting with her?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I called her beautiful and showed her my secret spot." Shadow said as Sonic looked at him horrified.

"Your 'secret spot?' Are you insane Shadow?! I know you like her, but you don't just whip your dick out!" Sonic said as Shadow looked at Sonic confused.

"What? I didn't do that. I took her to a private beach." Shadow said as Sonic sighed in relief.

"Oh man, for a second I thought—"

"I know what you were thinking." Shadow muttered. "I don't know what to do next." Shadow said.

"Love her." Sonic said simply.

"What?" Shadow asked staring back at the blue hedgehog.

"Listen, I know you love Amy. Rouge knows you love Amy. Pretty much everybody knows you love Amy. Amy doesn't know though. So…show her you love her." Sonic said as Shadow stared back down at the city. "Just don't whip your dick out." Sonic said making Shadow roll his eyes. Amy was typing up her fourth book in her apartment a couple days later. There was a knock on the door and she turned to look at the door in confusion. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Amy asked suddenly aware that she was still in her pajamas with her glasses on. Of course Shadow has seen her like this, but she still felt self-conscious.

"I have a surprise for you." Shadow said as she looked at him with even more confusion.

"A surprise?" Amy asked skeptically.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"All right…? I'll go change—"

"No need. I have clothes for you already." Shadow said cutting her off. Amy looked at Shadow hesitantly before he just held out his hand. "Trust me." Shadow said before she slowly put her hand into his. Shadow pulled her close to him and closed the door to her apartment.

"Shadow, where are we—"Amy didn't get a chance to finish her question before they were enveloped with that distinctive green light. Amy gripped onto Shadow's jacket and closed her eyes. A familiar breeze blew through Amy's quills and she slowly opened her eyes to see they were back at the beautiful beach Shadow had shown her. The moon was making the water sparkle and the warm breeze was inviting. Shadow pulled himself away from Amy before walking over to a tree and lifting up a bag. He handed it to her and she looked in it to see a towel and a swimsuit.

"We're going swimming?" Amy asked as Shadow just shrugged his shoulders.

"I built a cabana behind those trees. You can change in there." Shadow said as she looked up at him shocked.

"You built a cabana?" Amy asked.

"A couple of years ago, when I found this place." Shadow explained. Amy walked towards the direction Shadow pointed out shocked by all the recent events. Amy soon spotted the cabana and was shocked at how amazing it looked. She didn't even know Shadow could build, but this looks amazing. Amy walked in to see a small bed and a few dressers.

'_I guess Shadow spends nights here.' _Amy thought before she decided to change. Amy pulled the curtains down before because the majority of the walls were windows. She pulled the white and gray bikini out and could tell Shadow enlisted Rouge to help him. She changed into the bikini and grabbed the towel before walking back out to the beach. Amy froze when she saw Shadow standing near the tides with his trunks on and no shirt on. Under the moonlight, she could see the chiseled muscles of his abdominals and arms. Amy flushed before shaking her head and exhaling shakily. Shadow turned at the noise and smiled softly when he saw Amy.

"Was this just a ploy to get me in a bikini?" Amy asked walking over to him.

"I told Rouge she could pick out any swimsuit." Shadow said putting his hands up in surrender. "However, I do have to say that it is a nice choice." Shadow said as Amy laughed. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him. A shiver ran down Amy's spine and he smiled softly down at her. "You're absolutely stunning." Shadow whispered as Amy ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"You have to stop complimenting me." Amy said letting out a soft giggle.

"Why?" Shadow said as they slowly walked into the water.

"I'm not worth it." Amy said shaking her head. Shadow tipped Amy's chin up forcing Amy to look at him.

"You don't see yourself clearly." Shadow whispered. They were now in the water with the water reaching Shadow's waist and bellow Amy's bust.

"How do you see me then?" Amy asked. "I'm just a girl who goes around using guys and returns to her lonely apartment to sit alone." Amy whispered casting her eyes down. Shadow put his hands on either side of Amy's face and she looked up at him.

"I see a girl who knows what she wants. A kind, compassionate woman who loves her friends and will do anything to protect them. Someone so beautiful that she doesn't need the makeup and clothes she wears everyday for me to see how beautiful she is." Shadow whispered as tears began to collect in Amy's eyes. "I see the woman I…" Shadow stopped himself and Amy stared up at him.

"You what?" Amy asked softly. Shadow didn't say anything and simply brought is lips down to hers. Amy was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her out of the water as they continued to kiss. Shadow lost his patience and Chaos Controlled back to his home in Mystic Ruins. Amy landed on his bed and Shadow was on top of her quickly. Kisses were shared and passion hung heavily in the air. Amy has never felt this way before with any guy and it was to most enjoyment she has ever felt. Shadow knew how to work every inch of her body and her chest heaving by the time he collapsed on top her. Shadow kissed Amy's forehead and rolled off of her. Amy smiled softly and could feel the love rising in her chest. Amy cuddled into Shadow's side and rested her head on his chest. She sighed happily before falling asleep.

_**Girls, we do whatever it will take, 'cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two, so it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again**_

Fear struck Amy suddenly causing her to wake up. She didn't want this to happen. She let it go too far. In the morning Amy took one of Shadow's dress shirts and quietly walked out of his home. Amy walked through Mystic Ruins and a feeling of shame and guilt washed over her. Amy wasn't supposed to do 'Walk of Shames.' Amy cried silently to herself as she rode the train back into Mystic Ruins. As soon as Amy reached her apartment she collapsed on her bed and sobbed heavily. Shadow wasn't supposed to have this impact on her. She can't let this happen. She just can't.

Shadow sat on the roof again a week later looking down at the city. Amy hasn't answered any of his calls and won't answer the door to her apartment. Rouge told him to stop trying, but Shadow was heartbroken. She just left. She was now shutting him out of her life and he was even allowed a fighting chance. Shadow's heart ached. The pain he was feeling was even worse than when Maria died. He could finally see his life and future coming together and it was ripped away from him the moment Amy left him.

"Hey," Sonic said approaching Shadow slowly. "How are you doing?" Sonic asked sitting down next to him.

"She left, Sonic." Shadow mumbled.

"Go get her back then." Sonic said.

"She won't let me. You're her best friend, you should know." Shadow said.

"I do know, Shadow. Amy's scared of the way you make her feel, Shadow." Sonic said as Shadow looked at him. "Why do you think Amy doesn't date? She's terrified of getting her heart broken. I did it once to her and that's what set her on this path. When she dated Jason and he cheated on her, it was only more confirmation for her not to love again. Amy is scared to love." Sonic explained.

"But I won't do that to her." Shadow said.

"I know that. She may know that, but I'm guessing she doesn't or she still thinks you might. You have to prove to her that you won't." Sonic said.

"She won't even answer my calls." Shadow said.

"Hello? You can break into her apartment. Not that hard." Sonic said.

"Gee, how romantic." Shadow muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm helping you out here." Sonic said as Shadow shook his head. "Prove yourself to her, Shadow." Sonic said as Shadow stared back down at the city. Amy was sitting in her apartment getting ready to hit the club again with Rouge. She needed this to forgot about Shadow. Amy was fluffing her quills up when she was suddenly blinded by a green flash. Amy turned around to see Shadow standing there and glaring at Amy.

"Shadow, please leave." Amy said motioning to the door. Amy was trying to come off cold, but just seeing Shadow again set her nerves on edge. Amy was holding herself together, but she needed Shadow to quickly leave.

"No Amy, you need to know." Shadow said as Amy whipped around.

"Need to know what?" Amy asked.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow said shaking Amy to her core. "And I'm not going to stop loving you. I will love you for all my days and beyond. I don't care that you're scared because this is new for me too, but I know that this is it for me. You're it. There's no one after you and no after me. We're it. I love you, Amy Rose. I will always love you." Shadow professed as Amy watched him. Amy slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"I…" Amy said softly as Shadow stared down at her. "Love you too, Shadow." Amy said shakily. Amy let out a watery laugh and smiled up at him. "I love you, Shadow." Amy said again before Shadow swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately.

_**10 Years Later**_

"_We're it. I love you, Luna." Reese said. _

"_I love you too." I whispered softly. My heart clenched inside my chest before beating rapidly. I wave of relief washed over me and I laughed softly while tears pool in my eyes. "I love you, Reese." I said again as happiness spread through every vein of my body. Reese lifted me into my arms and kissed me lovingly. _

_I found my reason to stop what I was doing. My reason was Reese. I love him and know he'll protect my heart for all the days we are together. Reese is the end to my chronicles as a heartbreaker. _

Amy finished typing the last page of her latest series: _Chronicles of a Heartbreaker_. Amy still uses her penname and hasn't come out publically, but she has let everybody in the group know her job and everybody flipped their lid. This was Amy's third best-selling series and she had plenty of plans for more. Her first series, _The Tales of a Damsel in Distress_, was actually a movie series now and the movies were actually doing pretty well. Of course Amy didn't go to the premieres, but she did see the movies.

"Mommy! Daddy won't do my quills!" A five-year-old hedgehog came walking into the room holding a hairbrush and hair-tie. The hedgehog was lavender with pink streaks in her quills and brilliant green eyes like her mother.

"I told her that unless she wants to look like a tumbleweed, you should have Mom do your quills." Shadow said walking into the room feeding a baby hedgehog in his arms. The hedgehog was black with indigo streaks through his quills and purple eyes that were fixated on the bottle he was suckling on.

"Your dad has a point, Serenity. Wouldn't you rather have Mommy make you look pretty?" Amy asked as she began combing through the lavender hedgehog's (Serenity) quills.

"You were taking too long." Serenity pouted.

"Impatient. Just like your father." Amy said looking up at Shadow who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not impatient." Shadow muttered.

"Daddy is impa…inpe…whatever Mommy said!" A pink hedgehog exclaimed walking into the room. She had red streaks through her quills and fiery red eyes like her Dad and appeared to be three-years-old. Shadow chuckled as he looked down at his second daughter.

"Ebony, did you finish your cereal?" Shadow asked as Ebony nodded her head furiously.

"Good! Now come here so Mommy can do your quills." Amy exclaimed as Ebony pranced over to her mother.

"Where's Dusk?" Shadow asked before a red flash appeared in the room and a hedgehog dropped onto the ground on his stomach holding the red chaos emerald.

"I'm here." The hedgehog groaned. He appeared to be seven-years-old and was black with gray streaks through his quills. His eyes were amber colored and he had a couple of missing teeth.

"You're getting better. This time you actually made it into the room we were in and not the roof." Shadow said looking at his eldest son. After a year of dating Amy and Shadow got married and after a few years of married life they began popping kids out. Their oldest was their son Dusk who took after his Godfather (Sonic) more than his actual parents. The second was their daughter Serenity who was more Amy than Shadow. Serenity was stubborn and had that Amy Rose attitude down to a tee. Their third child was Ebony and she had Amy's exuberance, but was showing signs of developing Shadow's sarcasm. Their last and final child was their son Shade who was born eight months ago. He was a sleepy baby and nearly passed out on every occasion. Shadow and Amy weren't complaining though. Each kid has gained Shadow's powers and Shadow had to teach all of them to control them. Ebony was learning how to control her speed as of now while Serenity worked on building up her speed. As seen earlier, Dusk was working on using his Chaos Powers.

"All right! Everybody in the car we're going to Uncle Sonic's!" Amy exclaimed as all he children cheered before running (at a normal pace, Amy has a strict no super speed in the house rule) to the garage.

"Finished your book?" Shadow asked as Amy leaned up to peck his lips.

"Yup, and it made me remember how much I love you." Amy said as Shadow smiled down at her.

"I love you too." Shadow said kissing her forehead. Little Shade began groaning as he reached towards Amy. "Such a Momma's boy." Shadow said handing Shade to Amy.

"Can't help that he loves me more than you." Amy teased as he kissed her son's head. Shadow rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless. The Hedgehog family piled into the Range Rover they had before leaving their house and driving over to Sonic's.

"You made it!" Sonic exclaimed as the kids raced into his backyard for the birthday party. Amy held a sleeping Shade in her arms as Sonic approached them. "C'mon Shade, you got to be awake for some stuff." Sonic whined as Amy laughed.

"Where's your wife?" Shadow asked.

"Here I am." Vy exclaimed jumping onto Sonic's back. After two years of dating, Sonic proposed and the two got married. Vy fit perfectly into the group. She was sweet and sincere, but did make some sarcastic comments sometimes. Vy's daughter, Ariel, was now 13 making her the oldest of all the children and Knuckles and Rouge's son Brice trailing behind at 12. Together Sonic and Vy had two kids, both boys. Their first son was named Noah (whose birthday was today) and their second being Mason. Noah was Dusk's age and also his best friend and Mason was Ebony's age. Sonic likes to joke around that Mason and Ebony will get married, but Shadow quickly shuts that possibility down.

"The rest of the kids in the back?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded. The four of them walked into the backyard and smiled to see all the kids running around happily. The party continued with a lot of games and a lot of sugar being consumed.

"Gather the kids! I want to take a picture!" Amy said as Shadow zoomed around the backyard grabbing Dusk, Serenity, and Ebony. "Sonic, will you please?" Amy asked giving the camera to Sonic.

"Gladly!" Sonic exclaimed. All the kids stood with their parents as Amy held Shade who was now up. "Say cheese!" Sonic exclaimed as all he kids followed suit. As soon as the picture was taken the kids ran off to join the others. Shadow took the camera out of Sonic's hand and smiled down at the picture.

"We did good, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, real good." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at her husband. Shadow kissed her sweetly and Amy smiled into it. "I love you." Shadow said.

"I know." Amy whispered as Shadow kissed her forehead. "I love you too." Amy said.

* * *

_(A/N): Ahhhh…that took me a while. Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I kind of rushed the ending, but I still hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
